Admin Commands
The following commands can be typed directly into the chat box. Please replace parameters accordingly and remove brackets. These commands may be used in offline mode, however, will require GM permissions in online mode or on a dedicated server. (For information on how to set up a dedicated server, go here . ) /gm ban add name or ID Bans a character from the server. /gm ban remove name or ID} Removes ban for selected character. /gm ban list Lists players that are currently banned from the server. /gm create [password Grants GM privileges. /gm popupmsg message Displays a pop up message to everyone on the server. /gm shutdownsever Shuts down the server. /gm kick name or ID Kicks the selected player off of the server. (not permanent) /givepoints Increases your level by one. /item create 1 name Spawns any given item directly to your inventory. /speed 0-255 Increases your sprint speed. /teleport x, y, z Teleports you to specified coordinates. /who Displays all characters, Steam IDs and coordinates on the server. /wipeme inventory Removes all inventory. /wipeme equipment Removes all equipped items. /wipeme oldguilddata Removes any lingering old guild data. /wipme skills Resets all of your skills to level one. /wipeme structures Removes ALL structures on a server. /wipeme recipes Allows newly added recipes to populate the list. /wipeme resettolevel1 Resets your character to level 1. /ruleset show Shows the current rule set on the server. /ruleset allowpvp or false Sets PVP ability on the server. Allows PVP if TRUE. /ruleset destroystructures or false Allows or disallows destruction of structures. /ruleset corpseloot or false Allows or disallows dropping of inventory upon death. /ruleset permadeath or false Allows or disallows reset to level one upon death. /ruleset experiencemod value Sets the experience modifier on the server. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.5=50% slower, 2.0=200% faster. /ruleset damagemodifier value Sets the damage modifier on the server. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.5=50% damage, 2.0=200% damage. /ruleset npcdificultymodifier value Sets the NPC difficulty on the server. /ruleset hungermodifier value Sets the hunger value modifier on the server. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.25=25% less, 1.5=150% more. /ruleset thirstmodifier value Sets the thirst value modifier on the server. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.25=25% less, 1.5=150% more. /ruleset sprintstaminamodifier value Sets the stamina modifier while sprinting. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.5=50% slower, 2.0=200% faster. /ruleset recoverstaminamodifier value Sets the stamina recovery modifier on the server. Ex: 1.0=baseline, 0.5=50% slower, 2.0=200% faster. /ruleset decayratemodifier value Sets the rate of decay on items for the server. Ex: 0.1=baseline > lasts longer, < decays faster. /ruleset motd message Sets a message of the day that is seen in the chat box upon log in to the server. The following are additional commands that do not require a GM password to execute. /creategroup name Creates a new chat tab for the name you have chosen for your group. /joingroup name Allows you to join a particular chat tab group that has been started by another player. /leavegroup name Removes you from the group chat and removes the chat tab. /guildinvite name Invites a character to your guild. Can also be done through the guild manager (G). /mute name Mutes a character from your visible chat. /unmute name Un-mutes a character from your visible chat. /pm name Sends a private message to a character. /setname name Ability to rename your character. /location Shows your coordinates. /info steam Shows your Steam ID. /suicide Kills your character and allows respawn. /time Shows current server time. /wipeme charactercreation Allows you to rename and re-customize your character. Has no effect on skills and inventory. /who Lists all character names on the server. Category:Gameplay